kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ray422
Episode Category As a reminder, the Infobox episode Template adds Categories automatically so you do not have to add them. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:31, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Oh ok thats why I was wondering why it showed up before I added it Ray422 (talk) 22:24, July 19, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions I'm a bit fussy on the wordings for these, but for good reason. Both you and RapidsLurker15 have been doing a lot of them, so I have to watch them. Usually, I had no problems with any of yours, until today's. A lot of them say "this card is a copy of NAME", when there is obviously a lot of differences between the card, and they aren't a copy. The Bolshack to Bolshack would be a copy, but something like "Starwing" and are definitely not. In that case, they would just be sharing artwork. Yami Michael 23:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :Sun-Stalk Seed and are a copy though, with only the name/flavor being different. They work the exact same. Yami Michael 23:58, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah I was about to say we should put same images instead of the name since when I read the first part of your message. Yeah that is most certainly true most of the characters DEFINITELY don't have the same name. I'll see to it that the pages are changed to art work instead of copy's. Thanks for informing of the mistake really appreciate it. Did you fix all the pages? Sorry for my mistake. Ray422 (talk) 01:09, July 26, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::You still seem to be doing it. Venom Worm in Kaijudo is not close to being the same card in DM, and many others. Unless the card is the exact same (other than name/flavor) then it isn't a copy. Fear Fang or the early Sun-Stalk Seed example is the best example for this. Venom Worm is just the same name/artwork. Yami Michael 00:51, July 27, 2013 (UTC) ::::I understand. I'll fix my mistakes form now on. Thank You Ray422 (talk) 01:42, July 27, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Kai/DM Versions 2 :While I appreciate the DMWiki trivia pages you and Rapid do, there is a small problem later on. If a card trivia on this wiki says that a DM card is using its artwork...the card trivia on the other wiki should be saying the same. Basically, the cards should be linking to each other. Trivia for both wikis. Otherwise, later on, a lot of it is missing. I really need to get back to finishing User:Yami Michael/DM+Kaijudo. Yami Michael 02:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah. I'm really sorry about that. Rest assured I'll add the trivia on the other wiki as well from now on. Ray422 (talk) 15:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Expanding Pages If you want to expand pages though, there are Location pages that need expansion. Chimera-gui (talk) 19:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Ray422 (talk) 20:06, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 Anytime Firebreather628 (talk) 00:18, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Now you should be unblocked. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:41, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah it worked thanks.Ray422 (talk) 15:04, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 ::I'm glad, now let's get help Yami Micheal by getting creating Trivia pages and getting Character pages up and running okay? Chimera-gui (talk) 15:11, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I'll get on it. DO we still need to add more character pages or the new ones were added. ::::I already made pages for the new characters so we only need to get those pages up to speed. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:22, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Did they put in description or were they left without any information like the Alcadeus page. :::::::Sadly they're no descriptions in the library. Chimera-gui (talk) 15:43, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Of course as always. ::::::::I'll try and put in trivia and some gallery images so they don't look like total stubs. Ray422 (talk) 18:50, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::::::::You can work on trivia pages for the cards and plot related things for character pages. I'm not sure what good gallery would do unless you're planning to have images like Gabe & Allie riding inside Angler Cluster or Nigel riding Sentrus. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I' probably add the trivia and plots first. Later on I might add image sof the charcters from the t.v show. Ray422 (talk) 19:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::::::::::Okay. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:34, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Are we finished in all the card pages or theres still some more. Ray422 (talk) 00:17, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Ray422 :::::::::::::Here's the Shattered Alliances Gallery so you'll know what left. Chimera-gui (talk) 00:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC)